undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Dog
is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. It is later found as an NPC in Grillby's. It is a member of the Royal Guard. Appearance Its fur is completely white and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wears gray, presumably metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area. It holds a sword and a shield with the Delta Rune. Personality and traits Like several other dog characters, becomes overexcited from physical attention. It is capable of extending its neck at a seemingly limitless rate when stimulated by being pet. While waiting around its sentry post in Snowdin forest, spends a lot of its time making snowdogs, mostly with necks in similar lengths to its own. A faun monster standing near the post notes that it seems to get overexcited in the construction of the figures and never finishes them. It may be that expends some of its excitement in being pet, as after being pet by the protagonist its statues will become more complete, and the more pets it receives the more statues it will make around its sentry post - on the flip side, if it is killed, its sentry post will be accompanied only by a pile of formless mushy snow. appears to enjoy spending its time off sentry duty by playing card games (namely poker and go fish) against itself at Grillby's; however, judging by its regular failure even against itself, it may not be very good at the game. Interestingly, is never mentioned by the other guard dogs. Killing him provokes no reaction from the other dogs at Grillby's. In turn, if is the only guard dog left, how he acts at Grillby's does not change. Attacks * A dog resembling the Annoying Dog appears to the right of the screen and runs on the spot for a moment before leaping to where the protagonist's soul is. If the dog did not jump far, it is possible for the dog to start to jump as the attack ends. * A blue spear comes in from the right of the screen and moves all the way to the left, followed by a white spear coming in from the left, stopping in the middle and moving back leftwards for a moment before the attack ends. * will cease attacking once pet six times ("Critical pet!"). Strategy * If you pet once, you can spare it. If you keep petting it, its head will keep rising, eventually surpassing the dialogue box and even the menu. can be pet a whopping 54 times before it can be pet no more. * Like other dog enemies, the Stick can be used to end the battle instantly. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Searching for Affection" * Yellow Text - "Found A Loving Owner." ** In order to achieve yellow text, must be pet enough times for the attacks to stop, and then spared. In the playable epilogue for the Pacifist Route, has, apparently, finally won a game of poker against itself, sitting in Grillby's bar - the only dog character not to be outside the Snowdin Library playing with its family member(s) Endogeny. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, it can be seen building sand dogs on the beach. Quotes * (Pant pant) Encounter * (Tiny bark) 'Neutral' * (Wag wag) 'Neutral' * (Thinks of food) 'Neutral' * (Pant! Pant!) #1-3 * (Excited noises) #4-6 * (Motor revving) #7 * (Plane takeoff) #8 * (Kettle whistling) #9 * (...) '#10' * (Faraway bark) '#11' * (...) '#12' * (Bark) '#13' * (Pant pant) '#14+' Flavor Text * Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite. Check * Lesser Dog appears. Encounter * Lesser Dog cocks its head to one side. 'Neutral' * Smells like dog chow. 'Neutral' * Lesser Dog thinks your weapon is a dog treat. 'Neutral' * Lesser Dog is really not paying attention. 'Neutral' * You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited. #1 * Lesser Dog is barking excitedly. 'Pets #1-3' * You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... '#2' * You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand. '#3' * You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog. '#4' * Lesser Dog is overstimulated. 'Pets #4-7' * You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds. '#5' * Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. '#6' * You have to jump up to pet the Dog. '#7' * You don't even pet it. It gets more excited. '#8' * Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping. Pets #8-13 * There is no way to stop this madness. '#9' * Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds. '#10' * You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you. '#11' * ... '#12' * You can reach Lesser Dog again. '#13' * You pet Lesser Dog. '#14-19' * Lesser Dog is lowering. 'Pets #14-19, 27-31' * It's possible that you may have a problem. #20-32 * Lesser Dog is learning to read. Pets #32-33 * Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt. #33-34 * Lesser Dog is whining because it can't see you. 'Pets #34-42' * Hello There. 'Pets #43-45' * Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. '#44' * It continues. '#45-51' * Lesser Dog is questioning your choices. Pets #46-52 * Lesser Dog is beyond your reach. '#52-53' * Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before. 'Pets #53-54' * Really... '#54' * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * Lesser Dog tucks its tail between its legs. '' 'HP''' Name 's name derives from the constellation Canis Minor, which is Latin for "lesser dog". Trivia *The Lesser Dog's continuously rising head may be a reference to the Long Cat internet meme. * The Red Bird NPC in Grillby's will comment on the disappearance of the Dogs, even if is still alive. * If is the only enemy that you have killed, Undyne will comment on it, claiming that it was only seeking affection. * The encounter of is completely random, like normal enemy encounters. It is always killed on a Genocide Route, though it is possible to move through Snowdin on a Neutral or Pacifist Route without encountering it. * One of the guard posts you encounter contain pomer-raisins, this is most likely lesser dog's as his weapon is made of pomer-granite. The joke here is a reference to the breed of dogs known as Pomeranian. Category:Enemies Category:Snowdin